


Because my love for you (would break my heart in two)

by anathefangirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, One Shot, TTYCT, TYCT, Thank You Canada Tour, VirtueMoir - Freeform, vm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathefangirl/pseuds/anathefangirl
Summary: "But that right there, was his confirmation. Tessa had been going to the rink with Sam instead of him. There it was again, that awful feeling that would grow and spread like a wild fire, that boiled his blood and clouded his judgement. It should be him making Tessa laugh like that, not Sam. Or anyone else, really. The thought of Tessa being with someone that wasn’t him haunted his every thought."





	Because my love for you (would break my heart in two)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote during the whole Tessa/Sam period, which was only supposed to be for my VMRB girls at first, but I decided to post it now.
> 
> Shout out to my twin for being my beta reader and for supporting me and helping me lckslckjasdjdlcsdklcjkds I love you
> 
> Sorry for any typos, please don't hate me

Scott was on his way to the rink for yet another day of the ‘Thank You Tour’ rehearsals. Things were going great. The numbers, especially the group numbers were all so fun, both to watch and to perform, and the environment between the cast and the crew was especial.

 

Those were his best friends out there, they all went through ups and downs together in the ever so judgmental sport of Figure Skating, and this last year, winning the Olympics together, really brought them all even closer. The fact that his friends had all spared two months of their time, when they could be enjoying their retirement or practicing for the next skating season, just to support this project that Tessa and him had created really made his heart feel so full.

 

 

And Tessa… Things had been particularly good between them since the comeback, but now that their competitive careers were probably over, he was ready to open up his heart and discover a new side of Tessa, a new side of Tessa and Scott. There are a few things he learned during these last two years:

 

One, is that he never wants to stop skating with Tessa, whether it’s in competitive skating or just casually at the local skating rink on Sunday mornings. He doesn’t care if it’s under the spotlight or not, he just knows that, in order to be himself, he needs his dosage of ‘skating with Tessa’.

 

The other thing he learned is that he’s been in love with Tessa Virtue ever since he first laid eyes on her, when she was just a little girl with big green eyes and freckles still learning how to skate, and he was such a little silly boy trying to be the fastest of the rink.

 

He would never admit it but, long before they were paired up by his aunt, when they were both still single skaters, he would always look around the rink, trying to spot the girl who always landed jumps on her first try. Honestly, he was a little jealous that a girl could be better than him, but he was also in constant awe, not only because of her looks, but mostly because of her perseverance and hard-work, as well as her desire of being on top. That’s why, as a 9-year-old, one of his biggest wishes was to be paired with Tessa, and when it happened, his life changed forever.

 

 

He really felt at home on the ice with Tessa. Actually, he felt at home anywhere where he could be with Tessa, but the ice was definitely his favorite place. Their new routines were so fun, not only for them, but he could feel that the audience would enjoy them a lot too. He really liked working with Marie France, Patrice and their choreographer, Sam. _Dream team, eh?_

 

He had learned so much from them, especially in these last two years. He really wished one day he could be like them and make such an impact in the skating community. In fact, he also wished he could be like them and marry his skating partner, but that's something he keeps only to himself. He was more and more in love with Tessa, he knows she's it for him, but he can't bring it up to her. What they have right now is so good, they've been happier than ever, their connection is off the roof and he just can't risk losing it all.

 

 

He had texted her right after leaving, asking her if she wanted a ride to the rink. It was their tradition: they got coffee together and they went to the rink in one car.

 

However, lately Tessa had been going to the rink earlier than necessary and didn't want to carpool. It left him kind of sad, to tell the truth. It made him a bit uneasy as it all felt a little too familiar. It all started with some distance, some thoughts hanging in the air but always untold, suddenly a few weeks had passed without sharing a single word, and they were like strangers, like they hadn’t shared twenty years of their lives, like they weren’t, once, the most important person in each other’s lives, the only one who could truly understand how it was like.

 

He was determined not to let it happen again. He couldn’t do that to himself, to their friends and family, and especially not to Tessa. However, he didn't say anything, he didn't want to push her. If she needed distance, that's what he was giving her, and hopefully she would come talk to him when she was ready.

 

 

And there it was. He got to the rink and the first thing he heard was Tessa's laughter, that beautiful sound that he could recognize miles away, the sound he wanted to spend his whole life looking for. He approached the rink's office, and saw her happily drinking her morning coffee with Sam.

 

She looked beautiful, with her hair down, her curls giving it life, and the best of all of it was that she looked relaxed. He loved seeing her like this, when she was her true self. She didn’t allow many people to see her like this, with her guard down. He knew it was just a way to protect herself, she felt less vulnerable and like she was in control of what people could say about her. With all the attention from the media since the Olympics, these moments had become more and more rare, which made it even more special. It made Scott forget the turmoil in his mind. He stood at the door, taking in the image of the woman he loves. For a moment, he was happy.

 

Then he remembered Sam was there. Sam was the reason Tessa looked so happy and the reason she was laughing so much that her head fell back. He knew they were good friends, and Scott loved that Tessa had friends to rely on in Montreal, but sometimes he felt a little bit left off. He felt like Tessa and Sam were getting closer and closer, while they (Tessa and Scott) were drifting apart. He quickly hid the extra coffee he had bought for her and entered the room. As soon as Tessa saw him, she ran to him for a hug and gave him a kiss.

 

 

"Hey! I’m sorry I didn't come with you to the rink in the morning. I just had some ideas for choreography that I wanted to run through Sam before presenting to you guys."

 

 

_'Like every day in these past 2 weeks'_ , Scott thought.

 

"Oh, don't worry about it, work is work, eh?" He answered instead.

 

 

He greeted Sam and went off to the ice, where Marie-France was already expecting them, leaving Tessa and Sam to whatever they were doing before he interrupted. She was doing laps around the rink and Scott immediately approached her. He hated doing it but he wanted to find out more information about Sam and Tessa. Certainly, she would know.

 

 

"Hey Marie! Always nice to see you!" He greeted, hiding the insecure mess he was inside by trying to sound casual.

 

 

"Scott, how are you?" Marie greeted back. If she picked up on his uncertainty, she didn’t show.

 

 

"Fine, fine. So, have you been here for long?" Again, with that fake casual tone. Scott wasn’t so sure if he wanted to hear the answer anymore.

 

 

"A while. Tessa was already here when I came though. It seems that she might have come with Sam, because only his car was outside. They've been working a lot on the new choreography. Tessa has some good ideas for some routines that she's been working with him." Marie explained, just as casually. Like it was nothing Scott should worry about.

 

 

But that right there, was his confirmation. Tessa had been going to the rink with Sam instead of him. There it was again, that awful feeling that would grow and spread like a wild fire, that boiled his blood and clouded his judgement. It should be him making Tessa laugh like that, not Sam. Or anyone else, really. The thought of Tessa being with someone that wasn’t him haunted his every thought.

 

Yeah, some new choreography. Scott also used their choreography to try to get closer to Tessa and do the things they couldn't do off the ice. He knows the choreography speech all too well.

 

 

Scott was known for wearing his heart on his sleeve, so Tessa could spot that he was upset from across the ice. She knew him better than anyone else, better than she knew herself even, so even if he tried to hide it, it was clear to her that something was bothering him. It had been happening more and more often or at least it’s what it seemed. But maybe he was just tired. Planning a tour all by yourself could be very exhausting, but he always said everything was fine whenever he was approached by Tessa.

 

 

She went to meet him, held his hand and squeezed it. She was hoping to to tell him, in their own secret language, that whatever was going on it would pass, that everything would be fine, that he would smile again like before and goof around with Poje and Chiddy. She waited for him to squeeze back, reassuring her that he was okay, but the squeeze never came. All she saw was his jaw clenching harder than ever. She could swear that it seemed like it was going to come out of his face at any time, if he kept doing it. Scott wasn't even looking at her. He kept looking straight ahead, ignoring her gaze. She decided it was enough.

 

 

"Scott..." She tried, quietly.

 

 

"Jeez Tessa, stop it, I'm fine." His response came dry and annoyed.

 

 

He started skating faster, trying to get away from her. He just needed his space right now. He couldn’t admit to her that he was jealous over her spending more time with other people. Why would he be jealous anyway? There was nothing happening between them, much to people’s disbelief. She didn’t owe him her time, her attention, her company. He was frustrated. With Tessa, with Sam, with himself. With the fact that he can never stop thinking about her whatever he does, or that all he wants is to tell her how beautiful she is. He just wants scream about how much he loves her and how happy she makes him until his voice gives up. But he can’t.

 

 

Marie-France was watching them from afar, very aware of the tension, but chose not to interfere. Things weren't always easy with those two, who knows what they may be up to this time. Better stay away and let them deal with their mess. After all, they’re two grown adults, they know each better than anyone else and they know how to fix their problems. It's how it has always been for almost twenty-one years. Well not always, but since their comeback, they've been getting better and better at communicating with each other.

 

 

Sam came back to the rink and they started the rehearsal. Things were going well. They had tons of ideas, fun movements and new lifts. Only their connection seemed a little off. Scott barely looked at Tessa and avoided touching her more than needed.

 

He was still gentle with her while touching and holding her, of course. But as soon as the music ended or Sam asked them to stop to correct or suggest something, he stepped away from her. He was afraid he would do something stupid, like start rambling or yelling in front of his coaches and the woman he loves that he just wants to kiss her and doesn’t want to see her with any other man or woman ever, even though they’re not in any sorts of a romantic relationship.

 

 

During their break, Tessa was having fun with Sam, posting Instagram stories, snuggling against Sam and being all cuddly, right under Scott's gaze. He was a little done with it and went outside to clear his mind and hopefully organize his thoughts. As he unlocked his phone, he saw his notifications blowing up.

 

 

_‘Tessa and Scott, who? Tessa and Sam are THE ship!’_

 

 

_‘Scott, claim your woman or Sam will!’_

 

 

_‘Omg no, Scott is actually single and Tessa is dating Sam!’_

 

 

He knew it was just twitter people being... twitter people. After all, those people didn’t really know them personally. But they clearly saw something there, he wasn't the only one. It made him even more mad and confused. He was mad that those people were out there wishing that Tessa, the love of **_his_** life, was in a relationship with another man, but it also made him feel that his feelings were valid, that he wasn’t seeing things.

 

 

Marie-France saw him outside and took the opportunity to approach him, at last a moment in private. She saw him grow up right in front of her eyes, going from a child with big dreams, to a typical awkward stupid teenager, and to the wonderful man that he is now. She knew that he always let certain things affect him, not always in the right way. She could also see the reason for his frustration, it was plastered all over his face. To those who knew him well, Scott was very easy to read. An open book.

 

 

"You know, her heart has always belonged to you."

 

 

"What?" He wasn't expecting her, lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t even how long she had been standing there, right next to him.

 

 

"Tessa. She loves you. Always has. I can see it Scott." Marie said, as gently as possible. It did her no good to upset him even more.

 

 

"It's not what it looks like." He scoffed.

 

 

He was even more confused. If Tessa loved him, why didn’t she say so? Why was she spending time with another man? And why would she love him? He had hurt her so many times in the past, he was sure he had disappointed her even more times. He didn’t deserve her love. It just didn’t make any sense that an amazing woman like Tessa Virtue would fall in love with someone like Scott Moir. No matter how much he wanted to.

 

 

He told the gang that he would not have lunch with them, like they usually did, and went to the gym instead, working his frustration away.

 

 

After lunch, they started working on this new routine that seemed to be a little less ‘family friendly’ (read: Shape of You 2.0). Clearly, Tessa had come up with some of the choreography. She asked Sam (unaware of how much of a bad decision that one was) if he could demonstrate it with her, so Scott and Marie could watch, voice out their opinion and have an outside perspective, considering that they were a team and everyone should have a say in every choice they make.

 

Watching Sam’s hands sliding down Tessa's body, staying on Tessa's waist a little longer than necessary, their heads were touching, their lips only a few inches apart, it was all a little too much. Scott couldn’t bear to watch it another second. It was enough to make Scott run from the ice, not even bothering to put his guards on.

 

 

Tessa went after him. Marie and Sam knew they should let her go and help Scott come to his senses. They weren't doing much improving with Scott unstable like that anyway. They left the rink, giving them more privacy and texted them a request to close the rink.

 

Tessa found him just outside, breathing heavily, his skates forgotten on the floor. Scott heard the noise but didn’t dare to turn around. He felt sick to his stomach. He truly felt like throwing up.

 

 

"Scott! What the hell was that? What is happening? And don't even dare saying you're fine!” She all but yelled at him. Scott gave her no answer.

 

“I think I deserve an explanation, as your skating partner and your business partner or whatever we are—"

 

 

"Maybe that's exactly the reason." He cut her off while avoiding her eye contact. He knew he couldn't get away with it now. He had to tell her.

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

" _What do I mean_?” He scoffed, turning around to face her confused expression. “Those cuddles, that gaze, you coming earlier to the rink to be with _him_ and ‘practice new choreography’. I know what that means Tessa. I _invented_ that move. We also used to practice new choreography for Carmen, remember? Just say it Tess, just say it once and for all." Now he was even more frustrated with the fact that she didn’t seem to realize what was happening, what she was doing. What she was doing to _him_.

 

 

She almost gasped at his mention of their Carmen era. Those were some wild hot days for them, she must admit it.

 

 

"Say what? Scott, you're not making any sense.”

 

A beat. And then it hit her:

 

“Wait. Are you... saying that I'm involved with... Sam?? And... are you jealous?"

 

 

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. And don't lie to me Tessa, I know what I saw." Scott didn’t waste any time and answered right away, bitterness coating his voice.

 

He avoided her last question. He just couldn’t admit it. Not to her. He couldn’t bare the thought of being rejected afterwards, that she would make fun of him for thinking he had ever stood a chance with her. He wouldn’t be able to handle the thought or the heartbreak of losing her again.

 

 

"Oh my god Scott, I can't believe it! You actually think I'm dating Sam?”

 

Scott held his position, his hard glare. That broke Tessa’s heart a little.

 

“After all these years. After all the unnecessary yearning, the intense gazing, the flirt during our programs, all the unnecessary touching that lingered for way more than it should be necessary. For Christ's sake Scott, you're not dumb, nor blind! Can't you really see it? Have I never been clear?" This time she spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

 

Scott could be a little oblivious and dense sometimes and she always found it endearing. Until now, until she realized that he truly wasn’t seeing the whole picture.

 

 

"Are you telling me you... _like me_?" He had to sit down. Tessa had been sending him signs? How did he manage to miss all of them? Was he dreaming? ‘ _This has happened in my dreams before’,_ he thought.

 

 

"You never answered my last question." Now it was her turn to avoid his question.

 

 

He had to spill it now. Quick, just like a band-aid, or so they say.

 

 

"Yes, I don't like seeing you cuddling with Sam or performing with Sam or coming to the rink with Sam. Actually, I don't like seeing you doing any of those things with any guy. Your turn now." The words spilled out of his mouth so quickly he wasn’t even sure he had actually said them.

 

The only thing giving it away was Tessa, getting more and more red by the minute. She wanted to hide, crawl in a hole and never come back to the surface of the earth again. He's everything she's been waiting for in a long time, but it's still not easy being in such a vulnerable position like she is right now, especially with Scott, the guy who has meant more to her than any other guy, since the age of seven.

 

 

"Scott…” She stepped closer to him. “No, I don't like you. _I love you_ , you idiot." She couldn’t resist holding a smile as she said those words, especially after seeing that big grin spreading on Scott’s face as he was hit with realization. His smile was a little blinding and it was the most beautiful sight.

 

Saying it out loud felt so good, so right, and it made her happy. It made her even happier that Scott seemed so radiant with those three words. I. Love. You. Those three little words really made her man shine. Her heart skipped a beat after realizing what she thought, ‘ _her man’_. Truth is, she had been his and he had been hers for a long time, they were just two fools who were too afraid to admit it.

 

 

Scott couldn't wait anymore and pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheeks with his hands, a smile showing on his face.

 

 

"I love you too, kiddo, so much. I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time." Scott breathed out, letting out a sight he didn’t know he was holding. It lifted such a heavy weight off his shoulders and his chest.

 

 

They spent a solid half an hour just kissing, cuddling and taking it all in, the emotions of so many years finally coming to surface. Their kisses were tender and full of love at first, Scott telling her every two minutes how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Soon they both became eager for more; their breathing became rapid and their kisses were a mix of passion and lust. It was Scott who eventually interrupted them.

 

 

"Maybe we should continue this at home." Tessa agreed and they went to Scott’s car.

 

Tessa couldn’t wait to start this new chapter of their lives. They’ve been together without actually being together and now that they were together and aware of it, it was time to finally be in each other’s lives to the fullest, like they had always been destined to.

 

She wanted to discover his little habits that she didn’t know of yet, to live the domesticity and the normal life they never had the chance to live because of skating, she wanted to know how he looked in the morning, making her breakfast, and to memorize the way his face relaxed into a peaceful state when he was asleep. And she wanted to find out all the things that would change between them, but at the same time, would stay the same.

 

 

On the car, Scott felt the need to know more.

 

 

"Why have you been putting me off then, having private meetings with Sam, not hanging out with me?" He asked with a soft tone, putting a hand on her thigh, reassuring her that he meant nothing with it.

 

He wasn’t mad anymore, or confused or frustrated. Everything was crystal clear to him. He loved Tessa and Tessa loved him and they would spend the rest of their lives making each other happy.

 

 

"I've told Sam my feelings for you a long time ago. He was the only one who knew. I've been talking to him more and more and he was actually the one who pushed me to actually do something. I suggested that we could come up with a number where I could somehow show you my feelings, so maybe you would do something. That's what we've been doing in the morning, before you arrive." Tessa explained with a bit of a sheepish look on her face.

 

Scott pulled up the car, laughed and kissed her. He would never get tired of the feeling of her lips on his.

 

"Well, I guess that worked, thank you Sam!" He howled.

 

Scott didn’t think he could be any happier about his life.

 

 

Well how about that? He was wrong.

 


End file.
